Wonderwall
by Mantinas
Summary: A nonsensical story that delves into the game and anime answering the unanswered questions...Like: Were do Pokemon come from? Is Ash really the savior of the world...Or is he actually the ANTICHRIST! All this and more MAY be answered! Billions of ships!
1. Chapter 1: In The Begining

_With a satisfying crunch, the boy's head cracks against the brick wall after many joyous bashings-he lost count-laughing as he whimpered to some god that's not a god to save him._

No, stop! His mind shouts as he's shaking his head, the image evaporates like smoke and Ash is left standing there, a little shaken up, his mind torn between doing just that and his morality keeping him in place. He scowls. And where do those ideas come from? 'Some god that isn't a god?' What did Brock put in that weed? But that doesn't take up his mind for long, he instead it goes slightly blank. Dwelling on it, but terrified of the prospect of harming another being that didn't deserve it.

_Even though he does. Making fun of me and Pikachu like that._

Again, a thought surfacing from the unknown depths of his psyche. A problem he has had for a short while. The exact length of time is unknown to him. But then Brock enters Ash's view from the bathroom break he so desperately needed and thus vowed to catch up with him on the trail leading out of whatever town they were just in. Both the name of the town and the route elude him in the raging storm that was his mind.

"Hey," Brock said. He smelled of cigarette smoke and cheep cologne.

"Hey man, what did you slip in that last batch?"

Brock looked almost lost. "Nothing outta the ordinary."

"It just amplified the bad thoughts."

Brock placed a brotherly hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Bad trip, man. Shit happens."

Ash nodded, Brock was far more knowledgeable than he on such matters. And they walked.

They were lost in the middle of the forest when Brock could not take it anymore. Leading Ash behind some shrubs, he took out a joint, lit it, and inhaled before offering it to Ash, who took it and inhaled deeply as well. Brock held it in longer than Ash. After exhaling he looked at Ash.

"This whole thing is fucked up, you know that?"

"What is?"

"This," He motioned vaguely at everything. "We're being fuckin brainwashed, man."

"If you hate it so much then why are we here?"

Brock took another puff and laughed, the precious smoke escaping his lungs before he could truly savor it.

"Because it's been programmed into you, man. A Pokémon Master? Dude, we've been going on this journey since the nineties, beaten every challenge and then there's a new one that did not exist years before with new Pokémon that did not exist and for what? An unachievable goal that the government has plugged into our heads! We're like slave drivers to these poor animals!"

"Dude, relax." Ash said, exhaling smoke. "If you want out, get out."

"But I can't…"

Ash looked lost.

"Don't you find it strange, Ash? That out of _all _of your traveling companions, _I've _been with you the longest? _Me_: The skirt-chasing, womanizing pervert wishes to stick around with a kid, much less a _boy_, for company."

"That, kinda hurts, Brock."

"I didn't mean to." Brock said, the joint extinguished, used up, just like Brock's attitude. "It's just…Isn't it weird? I'm much older than when we started, I should do what men my age do! Settle down, have kids, encourage them to follow their dreams of becoming a Poke-THERE! There, see! See what the government has done to us!"

"I suppose you're right."

"And your HAT! It's changed! Remember the hat you started with! You loved it! Shit, man, you even wasted a day trying to save it from that Primape! BUT THEN A NEW LEAGUE COMES UP AND WANTS YOU TO CHANGE IT! Fucking government!...Speaking of your hat...Apom also exhibited traits like that Primape. Stealing your hat...Professor Oak said he lost Primape, right Ash?"

Ash looked lost.

"Damn it, Ash! I love you!"

"But I'm not gay."

"Like hell you aren't! They have websites dedicated to you!"

"They do?"

"You've beaten every league, Ash. People notice you. The only reason people in new regions don't is because they just gestated out of some government test tube or something. I mean, if Pokémon is as popular as _they _say it is, shouldn't those people _know _you? I mean, they televise _every league tournament!_"

"But what does this have to do with me being gay?"

"Girls have been following you around, Ash. You remember them, right? They'd lean all up against you and flirt with you. Shit, they even bribed a Latias to flirt with you because you seem to like your Pokémon more than anything else!"

"They were flirting?"

"Shit yeah,"

"Wow, I didn't notice."

"Gonna deny it now? I can present the evidence gathered by those psychos."

"No thanks, I admit it, I am gay…"

"Aha!" Brock shouted, and then looked lost.

"For every male on the planet. Human and otherwise..." Ash said as if he weren't interrupted.

"THAT EXPLAINS A LOT!"

Both looked around but saw no one. And then a dancing, green dog came out of nowhere, danced, and sprayed them with nuts that came out of his head. And then he transformed into a robot and melted, its eyes the only thing remaining; staring at them. At you.

"I like nuts." Ash said.

"I knew it!"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That,"

"'That' what?"

"That 'I'm gay' stuff. You are too, ya know."

"Yes," Brock said smugly. "But _I'm _the man. That means god loves me."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!

"DOES! NOT!"

"DOES! TOO! And we shall leave it at that."

"I often wonder…" Ash trailed off.

"That's a hazardous occupation." Brock chimed in.(1)

"If I'm not supposed to be some hero, but the destroyer. That everything I've done is to manipulate the world into believing that I am good so that I can swoop in and take over and enslave mankind." Ash said.

"That's deep, Mr. Antichrist. But there's a problem with that. You're telling me this shit. That means there's some good in you and that if you concentrate on that, it might just allow you to walk down the path of angels."

"But what if there is no path?" Ash asked. "I mean, our god is a Pokémon with time powers."

"You're forgetting the others, man." Brock said. "We're polytheistic. They believe in Slowpoke, Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Deoxys, Arceus, Darkrai, Entei, Suicune, Raiku, Lugia, Ho-oh…"

Ash saw a butterfree and was transfixed as it fucked a Bellosom, which was also on the list because they dance to summon the sun, as disco music played, strobe lights flashing in a plethora of pluming colors. You're enjoying this mental image, aren't you?

"Face it man, we're better off being Satanists. At least then you only have one god: yourself."

"I'm an atheist." Ash said.

"What?"

"Well, haven't you noticed that I go 'wow' whenever religion is being mentioned? It's frickin' crazy, man. Believing that Pokémon are gods."

"Then why did you bring up the antichrist shit?"

"Because I'm high!"

"True dat."

"What?"

"I don't know, something that just popped into my head."

"I like it."

"Don't get used to it, Ash. I'm never saying it again."

"Aww,"

"Oh, Ash, don't worry." He grabbed him around the waist. "Daddy's here and he's gonna take care o'ya."

"Daddy…" Ash's eyes watered as he clung onto Brock. "Daddy, why did you leave me and mommy alooooooone?"

"Not _that _daddy!" Brock shook the boy. "I'm your _loooooove _daddy."

Brock kissed Ash.

Meanwhile, miles away from Ash and Brock, was Dawn.

"Do you ever think that we're just figments of some child's mind?"

"No," Barry said, arms resting under his head as they sat and laid-respectfully-on the hill. "I believe that we are the figments of either a sad, lonely man trying to relive his childhood…Or we are actually two years old and all of this is merely a dream."

"It's a long dream, then."

"But we're two." Barry stated. "What else does a two year old do but eat, cry, and sleep?"

"True dat,"

"How are you and Lucas, anyway?" Dawn asked.

"Okay, we would be better but mister chivalrous is too shy to perform!"

"So's Gary." Dawn sighed.

"We gotta do something." Barry sighed.

"But what?"

Ash was the first to break the kiss, their lips clinging to each other via a single strand of saliva. But that, eventually, broke, separating them for the time being.

"_That_," Said Brock. "Wasn't the weed."

"Good," Ash said. "Cause that was the best kiss ever."

"That was kinda cheesy, Ash."

"Oh shut up."

A smirk "Gladly,"

Lips met once more. Ash broke off to breathe.

"Now who's cheesy."

"The world's a cliché! Just go with it."

"AHHHH!" Misty cried, her gym in Cerulean City has been overrun by insect Pokémon. "Why did it have to be something as icky as bugs?"

"Psy-i-i!" Her abused Psyduck quacked.

Which caused Misty to punch his head.

"Oooo, you stupid Pokémon! I hate you!I hate you more than all the Bug Pokemon combined!"

"PSY!" Psyduck's eyes started to glow white and all of the bugs disappeared.

"Oh Psyduck!" Misty cried out happily. "I love you!"

She hugged the duck, which seemed to anger him more because he emitted an angry 'psy' and in a flash, she turned into a bug Pokémon: A caterpie.

"That's what you get for being such a leech." Psyduck said in Pokémon. "No wonder Ash and Brock weren't sad to see you leave. You're so mean!"

Ash broke away from the kiss.

"Where's Pikachu?"

"He hates weed, remember?"

"True dat."

"What did I just say?"

"You're not the boss of me."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am; it's the unofficial, unwritten rules of yaoi. I am taller, thus the seme. Which means that I am in control of you; my uke."

Ash pouts.

Both boys hear stumbling of feet and the rustling of bushes…

"Tracey!" Professor Oak shouts. "I have finally discovered the true origins of Pokémon!"

Tracey walks into the lab and stands next to he-who-sits-in-the-computer-chair-of-comfy-ness, Professor Oak who sits before the all-knowing-computer-of-knowledge.

"They're not from some meteor that crash landed on Earth millions of years ago, nor did any of their own make them. They appeared through osmosis. Yeah, they just came into being in our dimension from another and can go back. But sadly, they do not remember how, so they are stuck here, forever…Or until something reminds them that they can go back and, possibly, live a more happy life away from people who seek to catch them."

"That's brilliant professor!" Tracey cries. "This calls for a celebration!"

Oak gasps. "You mean Jigglypuff-o-rama?"

Tracey nodded.

Oak's eyes sparkled and spisns around the room-somehow-dressing up as a Jigglypuff; Tracey doing the same-their faces the only thing exposed.

They both sported a microphone and started to sing…

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!"

(o)(o)(o) _Le gasp! The only border line! What could this mean? Is this eyesore finally going to do better? NO! It's the...END OF CHAPTER ONE!_

1) Yep, I'm quoting YOU, Tamah! XD

You all thought it was gonna be the Jigglypuff song, didn't you? Well no! Cause everyone is singing it, why not them? WHY NOT THEM?...And many people are waking up and wondering why the fuck they are reading this piece of shit that had some point but then decided it wanted to Rick-roll them…Why mommy? WHY?

BUT! No one will answer because this is the end of chapter one. Chapter two will be posted soon, so don't go anywhere. Not like you can…_You're glued to your seats with super glue! Bwahahahahahahaha!_


	2. Chapter 2: There Was A Middle

Mewtwo stood upon air many feet in the air, viewing the sleepless city with its bright lights, noise, and people. Darkness settled upon his features as images of a forgotten world flooded his mind.

_Green pastures as far as the eye could see with trees so high they touched the atmosphere. And all around were smiling, happy Pokémon. Even the Gyarados seemed happy with their deep, deep oceans._

"Hello, son." It was in the form of a childish 'mew'.

"I'm having visions, most likely from you-since half of my memories are from you. Especially since it's a happy memory 'cause all of mine are sad and make me excessively emo."

"Could be." She said. "What's it about?"

"A beautiful place void of humans."

"Home." Mew said. "Not many remember it, but we are all from another world. Another dimension."

"How'd we end up here then?"

"I…Don't remember…"

Ash peered out from the bushes and saw Paul stumbling, drunk, through the forest. Excitedly, Ash calls out to the purple haired bastard of alcohol.

"W…What doya want?" Paul slurs.

"I was just talking about you, Paul." Ash said. "You know how people think **you're **the antichrist and I'm some Christ?"

"No…" Paul said and upchucked his cookies behind some bushes.

"Well, they do. But I'm thinking they're wrong!"

"Why?"

"Well, from an atheist's point of view, there is no god."

"Or gods in our case!" Brock shouted from behind the bushes that Ash and he were smoking a joint. "Hail Satan...Or Me! Idonno..."(1)

"Or gods…And thus…"

"Why...Why are you sayin' it through an atheist's p...p...point of view?"

"I am one." Ash said. "Now, before I was cut off, athiest's…."

"Yes, yes, you **are **da anti….Antri…Ante-Christi. Athiest…"

"Uh huh…And you're a mean drunk."

"Exactly!" Paul slurred.

"Anyway, if I were to look at the terms as metaphors, as I hope some people do, the Christ represents Order. He likes the way things are. The Anti-Christ, on the other hand, represents Chaos, disorder. He wants change because he does not like the way things are."

Paul looks at Ash dumbly.

"You, I can tell, like how things are."

"Why didn't you explain it to me like that?" came the indignant cry from behind the bushes. Seconds later, Brock strode out from the bushes. He grabbed Ash's arm and started to tug him towards the bushes. "Just for that, you must start your uke duties."

"What?" Ash and Paul screamed simultaneously.

"What about our first date?" Ash cried.

"We've known each other for _how _long? We've passed all that and need to move onto the next step."

"You stole Ash from me!" Paul yelled angrily at a tree…A tree that was in the opposite direction of where Brock and Ash stood.

"What?" Ash shouted.

"You heard me, tree! Ash stole Brock from me!"

Growling, Brock marched towards Paul, dragging a dumbfounded Ash behind him, he grabbed Paul and turned him around.

"Threesome. NOW!"

"Why'd you do this to me?" Misty cried, tears cascading down her Caterpie face. Of all the things to happen to her, becoming a Bug Pokémon was a little harsh.

"Because you are so mean to me!" Psyduck screamed, cringing because his shouting caused him to strike a nerve in his head, thus disturbing his headache.

"But a Bug Pokémon?"

"Serves you right!"

"You see, Barry." Dawn said, still laying upon that hill. "Pokemon are what drive them. So..."

"Sooo..." Barry mimiced like an idiot.

"Sooo...If we get those monsters out of the picture, we can finally have our men!"

"Brilliant!"

In Professor Oak's lab, we find Tracey and Oak in bed, their chests exposed to the room temperature air, their mid-drifts covered by the white, silk sheet.

With a groan, Tracey sits up in bed.

"Ugh…" He notices that they are naked in bed. His eyes sparkle and with an idiotic smile he…"YEAH! TAKE THAT DELIAH! I GOT HIM FIRST!"

Somewhere, forty feet away, a woman sits up in bed and snaps her fingers in defeat.

Then, like every other time, we see Oak and Tracey fully clothed and showered despite the fact that only a mere second ago they were naked and in bed.

"Holy crap!" Oak shouted. "I have learned something…Something so horrible I dare not speak it because the government has this room bugged."

"What is it?" Tracey asked because he can be very stupid.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." Oak said happily, as if he forgot the warning HE HIMSELF had said. "It appears that there is a way for the Pokémon to go back to their dimension."

"How?"

"Ashley Tisdale!"

"What?" Tracey asked, not getting the subtle hint. "But…But…But…"

"Now, now, Tracey…Butts are only important in the bedroom…" Oak then stands up, revealing that he is not wearing any pants today. "Now…If you'll excuse me, I'm going to make a phone call to my dear friend, Ash Ketchum. One of his Pokémon evolved. Have a nice day."

"You too, Professor!" Tracey shouted.

Meanwhile….Miles away in a dark room filled with TV monitors and listening devices a man is listening to Oak as he is yet making an interesting discovery. He picks up a phone.

"Sir," He says. "Oak has discovered that the Pokémon you have forced over here to help boost the economy can go back." There's a pause as someone replies to him. "Well, you see…He said this 'Ashley Tisdale' person is the only person who can do it…"

"What do you mean there's no record of an Ashley Tisdale? Then there's nothing to worry about, right? Uh…OK, boss. I'll keep an ear out."

Clothes were strewn about the three boys whom laid together, basking in their afterglow. The stoners and drunkard were blissfully unaware to the world that was around them…Until, from Ash's discarded pants, came an annoying ringing sound.

"Snape, Snape, Serverus Snape. Snape, Snape, Serverus Snape." Ash sang.

"Dumbludore!" Brock shouted.

"Quit acting like idiots and answer the bloody phone!" Paul shouted.

"Um, hello?" Ash said into the phone.

"Hey, Ash…It's me…"

"OHMYGOD! IT'S SATAN! COME TO TAKE MY SOUL!"

"OW! WHAT? NO! It's Professor Oak!"

In the distance: "I thought you were athiest!"

"AAHHH! It's the creepy old guy who wants my mom!"

"Not anymore!"

"Oh, OK!" Ash shouted. "What can I do for you, Professor? And shut up, Brock!"

"I'm just telling you that you and only you can take the Pokémon back to their home dimension."

"Oh, cool." Ash said.

"What did you take?"

"Oh, some weed and then I drank some alcohol that Paul had left over."

"Lucky sonofabitch!"

"Hey! Watch what you gotta say about Pikachu!"

"I didn't mention Pikachu…"

"Good…Cause Pikachu's my life partner…Brock and Paul are too, it seems."

"Where is Pikachu, anyway?" Paul asked.

"He hates the smell of weed."

Paul shakes his head.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were gliding along in their air balloon when they spotted Pikachu!

"Drop! Drop!" Jessie screeched as they descended back to the ground.

"Pika?"

"Well, well, well." Meowth said. "If it aint Pikachu wit out da twerp."

"Pi-pika-pikachu pika-pi-pi!"

"Dat sucks," Meowth said.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"He says da twerp is too busy smoking weed to care about him anymore." Meowth said, surprising everyone by wrapping an arm around the electric rodent. "Don't worry no more, Pikachu. We'll take care of ya now."

Resigned, yet hopeful, Pikachu accepted their hospitality.

"Besides, we're the only remaining Rockets now." James said. "The Boss disappeared and no one else bares the Rocket name anymore."(1)

"Then why go on?" Meowth translated.

"We have nowhere else to go…" Jessie said sadly. "When you've been a part of this organization since you were thirteen, there's nothing really going for you besides this."

Meowth then kissed the sad Pikachu's forehead.

(o)(o)(o)

1)Yes, I know Giovanni makes an episode cameo appearance(voiced by his original voice actor, I might add), but, I don't care. In here, let's just say they never got back together and these bozos are single-handedly carrying the name of Team Rocket 'cause that's how I feel every time I see the new episodes….And it makes me sad. Oh, and NO! GIOVANNI IS NOT THE GUY MR. PHONE-SPY WAS TALKING TO! It was...TO BE DISCOVERED NEXT TIME!

Also, I have yet to finish the last chapter, so...Give me some time.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Loved to Climax

"Well, how do I do it, Professor?"

"Well, Ash, you see…When a man and a woman love each other _very _much…The man shreds his clothing in a mad frenzy and then begins to tear the female's close to shreds before sticking his penis inside her vagina. From there he lets the beast take over and thrusts like a mad man until he ejaculates inside her."

"NOT THAT!" Ash screamed, face pale and body shuttering. Who knew sex could be disturbing? "I meant the 'send Pokémon back' thing!"

"I dunno…" Oak said through the speaker. "All I know is that only _you _can do it!"

"Then what use are you to me?"

"Wait!" Oak shouted. "You mean _you really, __**really **_wanna send them back?"

"Yes,"

"Then fuck you, Mr. Ketchum." Oak said. "You know I'm only famous because of these little fuckers!"

"Then why tell me?"

"I do not know…" Sammy disconnects from the screen.

"I call anarchy!" Brock shouted. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Again?" Paul whined, rubbing his sore ass.

"No!" Brock shouted, then faceplanted once he noticed what he said then added: "I mean not yet…hehehe…No, I mean we should return the Pokémon to their dimension!"

"Can't let you do that, StarFox." Paul said.

"Wha?" Ash and Brock said in unison.

"Can't let you do that, loser." Paul said. "Cause, as the Christ, I must defeat the Antichrist. You being the Antichrist…"

"I know!" Ash shouted, sounding annoyed.

"But….But…" Brock sobbed. "You're both the loves of my life!"

Ash walked towards Paul and shoved him, making the Christ fall on his ass.

"You lose." Ash stated matter-of-factly. "Now, as the conquering hero, I demand that you help Brock and I on this…"

**An Hour Later**

"How did we end up in a van?" Paul asked.

"Well, I'm glad someone's sobered up!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah, you were drinking the whole time we were getting this sweet van."(1) Brock said, rubbing the dash affectionately.

The van in question was white and had rainbows and unicorns on it.(1.5) Yay! Rainbows and unicorns! We're really going all out queer, ain't we?

"Uh…." Paul…

"Don't ask…" Brock replied.

"Apparently we have some voice that describes everything we do now…"

"Are we high?" Paul asked.

"Nope," Brock said. "We're clean….For now."

They then speed off battling bad guys and space aliens and cowboys! Killing all in their wake! The blood! It oozes…Like Ketchup! Yay!

RVFA: I wonder if the reader is catching onto the fact that the writer is giving up on the story because he found it hard to start this chapter…?

Writer: Nah, they're too stoned to even care.

RVFA: Well, this is awkward…

Writer: Why?

RVFA: We're the same person!

Dundundun….

"Wow…That was fun!" Paul screamed.

"Yeah!" Ash

"Anarchy!" Brock shouted.

"Well, this is where that cowboy said the portal to another dimension was held."

They were in a vast field of nothing in the middle of the night.

"There." Ash said, sounding like an enlightened monk. "I must go there…."

So Brock stopped and Ash got out. Ash raised his hands and grabbed thin air, he began to pull it apart and a tear appeared with a swirling vortex. Around the globe, Pokémon everywhere were feeling a pull. A great pull that they have not felt since 2000.

They broke out of balls! They ran, swam, flew, all to that point. And when they got there, they-in their own language-thanked Ash.

"Thanks Ash!" Came a caterpie that sounded like Misty. "I finally feel happy! Like I'm going where I belong!"

Ash and Brock looked at each other, both unsure if they were high.

Darkrai and all of the Legendaries, excluding Mewtwo, were the last to go.

Far away, with Team Rocket…

"You feel it, too, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded.

"It feels like we're being called home…"

"Pika…"

Meowth hummed and crossed his arms. "I don't tink it would be home without Jessie and James!"

"Pika!"

"Aww, tanks Pikachu."

They kissed again.

"Aha!" Barry and Dawn shouted once all of the Pokémon in their lover's ranch were gone. "Now you have to spend time with us!"

Both were met with fists, legs, and sharp objects.

"You idiots! Without them, we're nothing!" Came Lucas' and Gary's replies.

Once the idiots were dead, the two stood there panting.

"Well," Lucas said. "Wanna go out for coffee?"

"Sure," Gary said, wrapping his arm around Lucas'.

Back with Ash.

"You're my hero, Ash." Mewtwo said.

"But how?" Ash asked. "I'm the antichrist! I'm evil!"

Mewtwo chuckled. "That's all a point of view, Ash. And, as a token of my gratitude…"

Mewtwo wrapped his arms around Ash's slim waist and kissed the boy passionately.

Paul got a boner.

Brock was jealous.

"Alright!" Brock screamed. "That's enough gratitude!"

Mewtwo and Ash were still wrapped up in their kiss.

Brock growled and forcefully removed the legendary from his lover and threw him into the vortex. The vortex closed.

"There," Brock said, rubbing his hands together. "Now that that's over…"

The sound of helicopter propellers were overhead. The Helicopter landed on and crushed the sweet van.

"MY SWEET VAN!" Brock shouted.

An angry looking man in a black suit came out of the helicopter. He stormed towards the group which made everyone gasp. HE LOOKED JUST LIKE ASH!(2)

"What did you do?" The man shouted. "What did you DO?"

"I freed them." Ash said.

The man sobbed angrily. "You fool…Do YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

"Anarchy!" Brock shouted. Paul hit the back of the anarchist's head.

"We _**NEEDED **_them! Our economy will be in ruins now! The whole world will crumble and it's all your fault, son!"

"I don't care." Ash said stoicly.

Ash turned his back on his father. His father pulled out a gun and fired two shots into his son's head. He fired two more, killing Paul and Brock as well.

(o)(o)(o)

and 1.5) Cookies to anyone who can guess which cartoon I took that line: 'sweet van' and that van from.

2) My cartoony rendition of the creator of Pokémon; it's no secret he named Satoshi after himself…


	4. Chapter 4: Until the Bitter End

Ash shot up in bed.

"Wait,…You mean I'm not involved with Brock and Paul…And Mewtwo didn't kiss me…And…" Looking outside he saw a flock of Pidgy fly by. "NOOOO!"

He gasped for air.

"NOOOO!"(1)

"I hate dreams…SOOOO MUCH right now!"

1) In microsoftword the Nos are longer...


End file.
